It has long be known that camera images including, line scan cameras are commonly combined with laser scanners or LIDAR and/or time of flight imaging for three dimensional viewing, and which is used to perceive depth, and distance, and to further track moving objects, and the like. Such devices have been employed in sorting apparatuses of various designs in order to identify acceptable and unacceptable objects, or products, within a stream of products to be sorted, thus allowing the sorting apparatus to remove undesirable objects in order to produce a homogeneous resulting product stream which is more useful for food processors, and the like. Heretofore, attempts which have been made to enhance the ability to image objects effectively, in real-time, have met with somewhat limited success. In the present application, the term “real-time” when used in this document, relates to the processing which occurs within the span of, and substantially at the same rate, as that which is depicted. In the present application “real-time” may include several micro-seconds to a few milliseconds. One of the chief difficulties associated with such efforts has been that when particular detectors, sensors, and the like have been previously employed, and then energized both individually and, in combination with each other, they have undesirable affects and limitations including, but not limited to, lack of isolation of the signals of different modes, but similar optical spectrum; unwanted changes in the response per optical angle of incidence, and field angle; a severe loss of sensitivity or effective dynamic range of the sensor being employed, among many others. Thus, the use of many sensors or interrogating means for providing information regarding the objects being sorted, when actuated, simultaneously, often destructively interfere with each other thus limiting the ability to identify features or characteristics of an object which would be helpful in classifying it as being either, on the one hand, an acceptable product or object, or on the other hand, unacceptable, and which needs to be excluded from the product stream.
While the various prior art devices and methodology which have been used, heretofore, have worked with various degree of success, assorted industries such as food processors, and the like, have searched for enhanced means for discriminating between products or objects traveling in a stream so as to produce ever better quality products, or resulting products having different grades, for subsequent supply to various market segments.
A method and apparatus for sorting which avoids the detriments associated with the various prior art teachings, and practices utilized, heretofore, is the subject matter of the present application.